1.1 Patch
Announced: January 13, 2012 Released: January 19, 2012 *New Trooper: Hunter **Bring down the wild beasts of the empire with the help of the Hunter. This unit leverages the modern compound bow to eliminate the opposition and the creatures they ride in on. They are also effective against ground units that attack with shells and explosives. The Hunter’s range is deep and wide, and their shot is incredibly accurate. This unit unlocks at level 7, and is fairly cost effective; particularly when it comes to those coveted, rare resources. *New Trooper: Dragoon **The newest premium unit to take the battlefield is the Dragoon, an armored trooper whose direct strikes cripple selected targets. Each is issued an electro-lance that shocks and prods the enemy, with the ability to inflict infinite damage despite their slow reload. This unit is particularly adept at dodging the Dustwalkers, who are absolutely shameless in the number of deaths they cause. This unit unlocks at level 10. *New Vehicle: Mini Tank **The Mini Tank is a smaller, more nimble version of the classic armored vehicle. This means that it does significant shell damage and packs a heavy punch against almost all unit types. While its tank gun is fairly short range, this unit is designed to dominate the front-line of any offensive. It becomes available to your army at level 18, so get busy in your vehicle factory and get tanked! *PvP Healing **Your troops no longer die, yay! When you engage in PvP battle, your troops are deployed with additional layers of protection; meaning they’re resistant to significant damage and no longer require the hospital or your precious resources and time to heal. Instead, your Armies will have a 2 hour “cool down,” during which time they make the trek back to your empire. Your units will be available for collection from the Army Management Tab after this cool down is complete. * Victory Points **You now earn daily Victory Points (VP) from engaging in multiple Real-Time PvP battles! Victory Points are earned by both the winners and losers of these battles; if you win you get 4 points, if you lose you get 1. Once you hit the daily threshold for these points, your prize unlocks. Potential prizes include Gold, XP, rare resources, and even Nanopods! *PvP Queuing & Matchmaking **PvP now requires that both sides bring 7 units to the fight. In these battles, you will now be matched against armies who have similarly advanced armies. This adds extra layers of balance and strategy to one of the most exciting features of Battle Nations! *Radial Modifiers **Decorations are not just for show, as they now modify nearby buildings, increasing their yield and productivity! Placing decorations now affects outputs for resources, gold, XP, and job duration. *Balance & Bug Fixes **Let’s be honest, Dustwalkers are a problem for everyone. While we weren’t able to eliminate them entirely, we can ensure you that going forward they will show up less frequently in random encounters. *Numerous bug fixes and stability improvements. Source: http://forums.z2.com/viewtopic.php?f=102&t=4650/ Category:Patches Category:1.1 Patch Category:Battle Nations News